


Is This Entertainment?

by RatKiing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musicians, But they're strangers for like a few moments, In Gon's eyes at least, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some of them aren't music artists, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKiing/pseuds/RatKiing
Summary: So when you go,Trap the feelingsWe both knowLine your ceilingLove you so roughIt burns my bonesYeah, when you goLeave those feelingsHome aloneBusted piecesWhy love myselfWhen I found you in-in-instead?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 12





	Is This Entertainment?

**Author's Note:**

> GBJhfskdgjr this is my first Killugon fic, don't hurt me  
> Title is from 'Glitter Times' by waterparks, you should listen to them because they're epic  
> Anyways, there's gonna be more chapters to this it's not just this

Looking around at the interior of the house, Gon realizes how out of his element he is.

The place is large. There are mostly people socializing in the main room, but you can still hear the loud music from the area behind. There's a door leading outside to where the pool is and then some stairs to the right, along with a door beside the stairs that people are entering or exiting. Maybe a basement. He gazes at the doors that lead to the next room, the bright and colorful lights peeking under the door.

He's standing as close as he can to Leorio when they walk further in like a child does with their parent at a party with people they don't know. Actually, that's not a bad analogy because that's exactly what he is right now and the situation he's in. Then again, if he continues to stick with Leorio, he'd probably be treated like a child. As soon as Gon notices that the other has moved farther away, though, he thinks that that wouldn't be such a bad thing today and hurries back to his friend's side.

"Ah, Leorio, Gon! There you are." A voice calls out and then Kurapika moves away from a few people to go to them. "I wasn't sure that you two would come."

"Are you kidding me? An opportunity to meet more popular musicians and rub elbows with other label owners? We'd be stupid as hell to pass that up." Leorio scoffs, pulling Kurapika into a quick hug.

Gon grins at the blonde and squeezes him as soon as he and Leorio part. "Thanks for inviting us! I'm sure it must have been hard to make it possible."

Kurapika shrugs, a small smile on his face as he pats Gon on the shoulder. They're the same height now, he realizes. "It was no problem, just a few phone calls and emails. You haven't gotten work with any bands lately and a few of Leorio's contracts are coming to an end soon. It was the least I could do."

"If this was the least, then the dinner Gon and I were gonna take you out for is barely anything."

"Hanging out with the two of you is worth much more than seeing you here for a minute." He glances behind him with a slight frown and pats their shoulders (even if he has to reach up for Leorio's a bit). "Speaking of that, I'm needed at the moment. Text me if there's anything important the two of you need." With that and a smile, he walks off.

A sigh is released to Gon's right. He looks over as Leorio watches after him. "I'm glad he's working and getting paid well for all that they make him do, but I wish we could see him more often. Even if it's a few more calls, y'know?"

Leorio looks over at Gon, nodding in agreement.

As sad as Gon feels over rarely getting to see or even talk to Kurapika, Leorio probably feels it by double. Despite his efforts to make it seem like it doesn't matter too much to him, there are small moments where he shares otherwise. Even if it's only a single sentence. He cares deeply about Kurapika, perhaps in a different way than Gon does. He's usually quick to brush those moments off and tonight is no different. Leorio slaps his hand onto Gon's shoulder and grins, leading the two of them toward the door that leads to the next room.

"Alright, enough of that. Kurapika gave us this opportunity to enjoy ourselves and find potential work. Let's not put it to waste."

As much as Gon enjoys socializing, he doesn't know if this will be as easy as it usually is. Even if it is, he doesn't know how much he'll enjoy it. And, even if he does, he knows that he is entirely not used to this kind of scene.

Hopefully, the two of them don't separate, he thinks, as Leorio opens the door and loud music blasts out.

* * *

Killua takes a deep breath and groans loudly, sliding down in his seat a bit. Illumi only gives him an unimpressed stare while Canary holds back a small laugh and Gotoh smiles a bit.

He's a bit less frustrated about being here with Canary coming along and Gotoh being their driver. Canary would be sure to keep people away from him if he wanted and isn't bad company. Gotoh would either wait here in the car - no matter how long they take at the party - or drop everything to drive back if Killua so much as suggested leaving. He knows that they're already paid well for their jobs, but they should still be paid more either way.

Speaking of the party, Killua glares over at the house. There's obviously a lot of people there, which makes him even more reluctant to get out of the car. Glancing at the houses, which are pretty spaced out to give each house more land, most of them are probably there, too.

"Do I _have_ to go to this? I absolutely hate these parties and would really just like to... not be here." He mumbles, slowly moving his gaze over to his brother.

Illumi is looking at him with the same expression as earlier. His tone is flat as he argues, but there's a lilt of frustration that makes Killua hold back a smirk. "Yes, you do. You were personally invited and it'd be rather rude to not attend. Plus, if you sign to a new record label for a bit, it'd be good. Some of the conspiracy theories might tone down and you'd probably gain more fans. Not that you need any more."

Even though some of the conspiracies are awfully close to the truth, Killua thinks with a sigh.

He glances along the sidewalk outside. If he were to run out of the car at this very moment, he probably wouldn't get very far. If he did it after they've been at the party for a while, Canary would probably do her best to give him a bit of time. Then again, there'd be a lot more unneeded online attention if he's gone for long enough. The Zoldycks would refuse that he was kidnapped, so they'd make something up to make it seem like he didn't run away for anything horrible. Probably that he only wandered off. People online would say this was nothing but a publicity stunt, which would be horribly annoying.

So, with another loud and drawn-out groan, Killua got out of the car, only holding the door open for Canary. The two of them hurried over to the house without so much as a glance at Illumi.

It didn't matter if he'd gotten out of the car yet because Killua was going to avoid him and talk to as few people as possible. Everyone was going to try and talk to him and be immensely boring while trying to be his friend, have a collaboration, or get him to sign to their label.

Canary opened the door and entered after he did. A few people looked over with a smile and waved. Other people did their best to make eye contact or the exact opposite.

His eyes met with a blonde's intense gaze, not so much as a raised eyebrow on his face. It made Killua nervous, to say the least, so he looked away and tried to ignore it. 

The stare disappeared as soon as a voice shouted from the top of the stairs. "Zoldyck! I didn't think you were gonna be here. It's good to see you!"

The man, whose name Killua does not remember, was the host of the party and a record label owner. He threw the party in hopes of signing more people and helping out a few other label owners. And only a few. Canary had mentioned that not many were invited and that there were mostly musicians. It isn't surprising, since the man is rather prideful when it comes to his record label.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up at the man with a slight frown. The man removed his hand as soon as they made eye contact. "Glad you made it. I hope you enjoy yourself here. You're welcome any time, really. Make yourself at home."

It's a weird thing to say at a big party with a whole lot of people, honestly. Whatever. "Right, thanks." Is all he says before walking toward the next room. 

Yes, he might get more attention back there, but he could also make an excuse that he can't hear anyone and Canary could keep people away. He waited by the door for her while she spoke to the guy for a moment. As soon as she was back behind him, he entered and looked around. Some people called out to him and he sighed, heading straight for the little bar area.

He's going to ask for some chocolate milk and that's it.

* * *

  
Gon's tongue poked between his lips a bit as he drew a little smiley face in the condensation of the cup. He's swinging his legs as he sat, back against the bar counter.

Leorio had gotten him some pineapple juice and was now talking to the singer of a band. If what he picked up from the conversation was right, they didn't have a drummer at the moment, are writing an album, and are not signed under a label at the moment. Honestly, it couldn't be a more perfect opportunity. They were nice to him and Leorio and were fun to talk to. They're yet to meet the rest of the band, but that's fine. At the moment, though, Gon feels pretty bored.

As he's about to tell Leorio that he was going to find the garden that he overheard someone talking about, the doors opened and caught his attention.

Gon couldn't see who it was yet, but he heard a few people shout excitedly, turning their full attention to whoever entered the room. A lot of people grouped closer to the door. If they weren't distracted with dancing. It must be someone pretty important, to get that kind of reaction. Maybe the host.

A few people parted slightly to let whoever it was through the crowd and toward the bar. Two people pushed through, a girl wearing a suit and a boy with white hair. The girl was most likely a bodyguard since she did her best to keep people at a distance from the two of them. Considering it was only her, she was doing a really good job. Once they made it over, the boy sat at the end of the bar, five seats down from Gon. He couldn't have been much older, the two of them could probably be the same age.

The longer he looked at the other boy, though, the more he realized how attractive he was. There was an annoyed look on his face, but it was kind of cute. Both his hair and skin looked pretty soft and well-kept. He dressed really nicely. Not that Gon could have much of an opinion on fashion, 

A glass was slid over to him and it seemed like- choccy milk? A laugh escaped Gon at that because, honestly, it's a bit funny to see a musician that was probably popular order choccy milk at a bar. The atmosphere of the party and his expression doesn't make it any better, either.

Just as the other was about to look up, a lady sits beside Gon and blocks his view. She smiles and leans against the bar. "Hey, how come you're sitting here by yourself? You look all lonely."

"Oh, I'm not lonely at all! I'm here with my friend. I don't wanna get separated or anything." He answers, taking a sip of his juice. It's about to run out, he should order another.

"Ah, that makes sense. But you should still enjoy yourself, even if you're here with a friend! I'm sure they wouldn't want you to sit here and not talk to anybody."

She does have a point. One of her fingers is twirling a piece of her hair, which is sandy blonde, and put in a braid. He hums in thought for a few seconds, hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I guess so. We can sit here and talk, though, he'd get really worried if he couldn't find me."

Flagging down the bartender, she looked to Gon. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Probably just some more pineapple juice or a smoothie. I can pay for it myself, though!"

"Just that? Nothing else?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I can't have alcohol since I'm underaged and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for giving me any!"

All she did was smile at him and turn to the bartender, asking for a smoothie. As the two of them wait, she introduced herself as Summer. Gon introduced himself and told her that he was here with Leorio, thanks to Kurapika. He talked about how he was a session artist and that Leorio had a small record label. She told him how her band broke up a few months back and that she was planning to work on solo music now.

"Ooh ooh! You could sign under Leorio and we can help you out!" Gon told her excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

Summer laughs and grins at him. Her demeanor is different in comparison to when she first sat down, actually. "That'd be great. Should we exchange numbers, then?"

He nods and the two of them pull out their phones. Once the exchange is done, she ruffles his hair slightly. He sticks out his tongue and fixes it, looking up at her as she stands.

"I should get going, now," she glances over at another lady, who looks pretty tipsy, "It was good to meet you, though! I should probably thank you, even though it's not confirmed on whether your friend will agree. And sorry about earlier, I thought you were around my age or something."

Gon shakes his head, placing his phone on the counter. He's not sure what she's apologizing for, but whatever it is, he forgives her. "It's the least I could do to help you out. I'm sure he'll agree. Bye, Summer! Talk to you later!"

Summer waves to him and yells bye as she heads over to her friend. Once there, she places her hands on the other girl's shoulders and leads them through the crowd with a fond smile on her face. It makes him smile, honestly. He turns to where Leorio is to see that the rest of the singer's band was there now. Gon pressed against Leorio and grinned, quickly introducing himself to them.

Leorio guffawed and placed an arm around Gon's shoulder, squeezing him. "This kid's a trouble-maker, don't let his sweet face and adorable personality trick you. You gotta be prepared for his endless energy if he's gonna be your drummer for this album."

They all continued talking and Gon got kind of bored once they started planning a bit about the contract and when they'd meet to further discuss all this. He sat back in his seat, poking his smoothie. Well, it was basically just juice now, since it was melted.

Someone was tapping their finger on the counter and he saw them bouncing their leg in the corner of his vision. He'd heard someone sit as he was talking to the others earlier.

Once he looked over, though, he saw that it was the white-haired boy from before. When had he moved to sit over here? Why did he move to sit over here? Actually, that doesn't matter. It's an opportunity to make another friend.

Gon waited patiently for the other to turn in his direction before he would fully face him. The boy seemed pretty tense, so he didn't want to rush him or anything. With crossed his arms, he turned in his seat, though he was still looking down. Gon followed his action, a small smile on his face. After a moment, the other looked up and- _Oh._

His eyes were really pretty.

They were a deep blue, like the ocean at home when the moon is full. His white hair compliments his eyes in that regard. It looks way softer up close.

Of all the people he's met, no one's eyes have ever been this pretty.

Blinking out of his thought, he grins at the stranger. "Sorry about spacing out for a moment there, that was rude. I'm Gon!"

The other seems surprised, glancing back at his bodyguard. "I'm, uh, Killua. Zoldyck." He adds his last name quickly. His gaze is kind of tense as he waits for a reply.

"It's nice to meet you, Killua!"

"Uhm- yeah, you, too." He nods, drumming his fingers on his bicep. "So, ...what do you do? I'm a singer. I know a few instruments, though. Canary's my bodyguard if you couldn't already tell."

"Oh, I'm a drummer! I've also been learning bass. I'm not in a band or anything, though, just a.. session artist, I think is what it's called?" Gon pauses, continuing when the other nods. "Yeah, that! My friend, Leorio, owns a small record label, and my other friend, Kurapika, is a music producer. They both do work as artist managers sometimes."

Killua seemed to relax a bit as he spoke. Well, it's probably more accurate to say he barely relaxed. He still did, though, so it counts as a win. A win for what? Friendship, obviously.

"Hey, how old are you? I overheard you tell that one lady that you were underaged, so I'm curious."

"17, why?" He tilts his head slightly, watching as Killua blinks. "It's not that surprising, is it? Do I look like I'm old? Summer told me she'd thought I was older before having to go."

"Kinda. I assumed you were probably 19. You're way too buff for a 17-year-old, in my opinion."

"Leorio says my face and personality don't match how I look from behind. I don't know what he means."

"Turn around, I wanna see if I get it." He waves his hand and so Gon listens, spinning the chair to face away. There's a moment before Killua talks again. "Yeah, no, I see it. He's not wrong."

He turns back around and pouts, crossing his arms. The other snorts, putting his elbow on the counter and resting his head in that hand. There's a small smile on his face, which instantly causes Gon to smile at him. Killua's eyes widen a bit at that and he huffs, looking down.

They continue to talk about a lot, after that. Killua talks about how he's a middle child, how he's grown up in a mansion on a mountain (that one's pretty cool), how his older brothers are annoying, how his younger siblings are pretty great, and how his mom is overbearing. Gon talks about how he's an only child, that he thinks it would've been nice to have siblings (to which Killua says he definitely wouldn't want siblings), about the island he grew up on, Aunt Mito, Abe, and a little about everyone that lives on the island. He talked more in comparison. Hopefully, Killua wasn't bored by anything he said.

They order more drinks - chocolate milk, and apple juice respectively. Killua raises an eyebrow when the bartender walks away, chewing on a straw.

"What?" Gon asks, eyes squinting in suspicion.

"Apple juice?" Is all that Killua replies with.

"Yes, apple juice. I don't think it's as weird as ordering choccy milk."

Suddenly, the other bursts into laughter at that, straw flying out of his mouth. It bumps against Gon's face. Every time Killua tries to get words out, he gets interrupted by another bout of laughter. It brings a grin to his face and he chuckles a bit at his friend. Friend? Friend. Yeah. They're friends.

"What's so funny?" He asks, shoving the other's shoulder gently.

"Ch-" Killua takes a moment to catch his breath and attempt to smile less, "Choccy milk."

"Yes, choccy milk. Chocolate milk is boring to say and a mouthful. Choccy milk is much better. It's a fact."

With another deep breath, he shakes his head. "Yeah, alright, that's fair. Can't argue with fact."

Gon nods firmly and then their drinks are brought over, so they're silent for a moment. It's not uncomfortable, surprisingly. Well. Probably unsurprisingly, since they had just laughed over the fact that Gon's choice of calling chocolate milk by choccy milk. Which is a completely reasonable and normal thing to call it.

Their gazes meet and Killua seems as if he's considering something. He's about to sit up when the song playing changes to something louder. People around yell and turn in his direction. It's not easy to hear what they're saying, but the one thing that they're all saying for sure is Killua's name.

Huh. So he _is_ popular.

Said popular boy now has his cheek pressed onto the counter. So, Gon presses his face to the counter, as well. He can feel Leorio looking at them.

"Are you a well-known singer?"

A nod.

"Is that why you seemed surprised when we started talking? Because I didn't know you?"

Another nod.

"I don't know many artists by name. I've probably heard your stuff but didn't know it was you. There's only a select few I actively listen to and stuff. You're definitely gonna be one of them now!"

Killua groans and turns away from him. "Jeez, Gon, that's embarrassing."

Gon giggles a bit and sits up.

"Earlier I heard there was a garden here. I doubt there's lots of people there. Wanna check it out?" He was ready to get up and go since he really wanted to see what it looked like.

Pursing his lips in thought, Killua looks at Canary and slowly gets up. She shrugs at him and he turns back around.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fine."

"Great! One second!" Gon turns over to Leorio, placing his chin on his shoulder. "Hi, Leoleo."

The older male smiles, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, you can go, it's fine. Just text me if you need anything. Put in a good word for me once you're magically famous."

He sticks his tongue out before grabbing Killua by the wrist, racing toward the glass doors that seemingly lead outside. 

Hopefully, the garden's not small and boring. Hopefully, his new white-haired friend won't get bored by his extensive plant knowledge because he wants to impress him. Then again, a famous singer probably won't be impressed by the fact that during the 1600s, tulips were more valuable than gold in Holland. 

Or that there's a flower that emits a smell similar to that of a dead body. 

Or that roses are related to apples, cherries, almonds, plums, and more.

Maybe he'll tell Killua every random thing relating to plants that he knows. Maybe not. He'll probably end up doing it if he's nervous enough. He's never had a good friend that was his age.

Plant facts would be better than blurting out how pretty he thinks the other's eyes are, though, because they are incredibly pretty. They're a lovely blue. Like a dart frog, a mazarine blue butterfly, or a hydrangea.

Who knew someone's eyes could be so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect a lot of frequent updates on this one, it might take me a while even though this didn't take as long as usual  
> It's only because I was really excited to write it  
> Twitter: @.piumboys


End file.
